


The Turbo Duelist

by WhatTheFluffingFudge



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Card Games, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheFluffingFudge/pseuds/WhatTheFluffingFudge
Summary: A decade ago, Rally Dawson was little more than a footnote. He gave Yusei a card, got captured, gave up almost everything to get Yusei's runner back to him and shot a giant spider. That was about it. Though through the magic of Arc-V, anyone can come back. So follow Rally on his journey to the top, and realizes, along the way, that the top is just the start.





	1. Run Down

The Slums of Neo Domino City were a rough place to grow up in, let alone live in. The quality of life was low, Duel Gangs roamed the streets, Sector Security harassed civilians for no real reason, the people at the top constantly belittled them, and any chance of escaping their situation was promptly shut down. Though that didn't stop some from attempting it. Thus was the case of Rally Dawson, a scrappy young redhead who found himself dashing from alleyway to alleyway as he hid a valuable microchip beneath his hat. Said chip hadn't exactly been acquired through the most legal of means, and now the Security force were fanning out and looking for him. “Okay. Keep calm Rally,” he told himself, poking his head out of the alleyway he was in to check if the coast was clear. “Home's right across the street.” His eyes focused on an old subway entrance, worn down by old age and lack of attention. With a deep breath, he charged for the entrance, slipping inside and activating a makeshift security system, the light of the city and night sky that hung above the slums getting blocked out by a thick steel slab. He nodded to himself, descending the stairs and looking around at the makeshift house that himself and his father had set up in the abandoned tunnel. “Hey old man! I've got the thing!” An older man looked up from the Duel Runner he had been working on, his white beard singed a little as he turned off his blowtorch.

“Well, if it ain't my favorite little girl,” he joked as Rally dusted the dress and teal hoodie he was wearing off.

“You’re just jealous that I wear it better than you ever could.” He took the chip out from under his hat and smirked. It was immediately snatched from him, the old man holding it up to the barely working fluorescent lights. He smiled and nodded.

“You did good kiddo,” he told the young man, ruffling his hair as he put the chip into the motorcycle and moved to an old laptop. “Just going to need a few minutes to calibrate it. I'm sure we at least have that until the feds come knocking at our door.” The young man nodded before feeling a slight burning coming from the golden tattoo under his right eye.

“Don't be too sure. They've pinged me.” A loud banging came from the other side of the slab. “You might want to work faster.”

“I'm working as fast as I can kiddo. If they get in, get ready to fight.” He tossed him an old Duel Disk, one of the first ever produced, which he slipped on his arm as the steel slab fell down the stairs and Sector Security poured into the tunnel, their identical appearance and uniform conveying just how outmatched he was.

“Any time now!” He yelled back as the two blades of the Duel Disk snapped together. A cackle came from the back of the crowd as an absolutely massive man stepped forward, standing 2 feet over him and possessing much more muscle.

“You have guts kid,” the officer told him, a massive, intimidating sneer on his face. “Shame you’re such a terrible thief.” He turned back to the horde of security officers. “Take ‘em in boys!” It was at that moment that the sound of a laptop slamming shut echoed through the tunnel, followed by the revving of an engine. Rally raced back to the now completed runner, hopping on.

“Come on old man! We have to go!” He shook his head, dropping his welding mask before grabbing a deck from his pocket.

“No. You need a lead,” he replied, taking the Duel Disk back and handing him the deck that was inside it. “Now go. I'm gonna have a bit of fun before they take me in.” The redhead nodded, tears in his eyes before revving the engines and racing down the tunnel.

“Always have to be the hero, don't you?” He muttered to himself, shaking his head before going topside through a subway entrance that was a few blocks away. He began driving through the streets, the wind in his hair, the buildings blurring together, it all felt, so right. Like this was meant to be. He smiled as he made himself more comfortable on the bike. Though is minute of bliss was short lived, as he felt someone ram into his back tire, nearly causing him to wipe out. He looked back, seeing the man from before, now on a city funded Duel Runner.

“Did you forget about me!?” He yelled above the rushing wind, pulling up alongside Rally.

“How could I ever forget a face as ugly as yours, Officer Sludge!?”

“It's Trudge!” He yelled back while Rally tried to pull away but finding that he couldn't.

“What's going on!?”

**AUTO-PILOT: ENGAGED**  
**ACTIVATING SPEED WORLD NEO**

A Duel Disk made of Hardlight appeared of the main battery of the Runner, as the screen further up the runner shifted into an empty dueling field. “Something you should have known about!” The Runners began driving towards the Tops, the city above the slums. “We're going to have a bit of fun before I drag you to the Facility!” Rally just smirked and got himself ready.

“You're on copper! I'll even let you have to first turn,” he replied as they arrived at the Tops, the streets folding out for them.

“It's time to start!” He declared as a news helicopter flew overhead to record their match for the people at home.

**DUEL**   
**RALLY: 4000**  
**TRUDGE: 4000**

“I'll begin!” The officer declared, drawing a card. “First I'll be activating Reinforcement of the Army, allowing me to add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my deck to my hand! I'll be choosing the tuner Jutte Fighter!” He drew a card sticking out from the deck sitting on his arm before putting it on the holder further down his arm. “Then I'll summon Jutte Lord in attack position!” A tall man with a face painted white and a black hat appeared, floating next to Trudge's runner, his hand wrapped around the handle of a metal baton, no doubt the jutte he was named after.  
**[ATK / 1600**  
**LV: 4]**  
“When Jutte Lord is summoned, I can special summon a Jutte monster out of my hand! Come forward! Jutte Fighter!” A stout man in a maroon robe appeared on the other side of the officer, also holding a Jutte.  
**[ATK / 700**  
**LV: 2]**  
“Now it's time! Jutte Fighter and Jutte Lord, tune together!” Both monsters struck their weapons together, with the fighter becoming 2 green rings and the Lord becoming 4 shining balls of light. “You think you're special!? Punks like you have fallen before and will continue to fall before the might of Noble heroes!” A bright pillar of light filled the night sky. “Synchro Summon! Goyo Guardian!” From the light, a tall man painted white and wearing brown and black robes emerged, swinging the jutte he kept on a rope to signify his entrance.  
**[ATK / 2600**  
**LV: 6]**  
“I'll play two cards face down and end my turn runt. Let's see what you've got.” Two face-down cards appeared for a brief second before disappearing into the pavement. 

**RALLY: 4000**    
**TRUDGE: 4000**

“I draw!” The redhead declared. “I'll begin by summoning the tuner Turbo Rocket in Attack Position!” A small red robotic torso appeared next to him, its arm only being a pair of rockets bigger than itself.  
**[ATK / 0**  
**LV: 2]**  
“And because I normal summoned a monster, I can special summon Turbo Booster from my hand!” Another monster appeared, much like the first, though with a yellow color scheme and a large set of nitrous boosters for arms.  
**[ATK / 0**  
**LV: 1]**  
“And because a Level 1 monster was special summoned, I can Special Summon Turbo Wheel from my hand!” Another monster, much like the last two, appeared behind the young man, its color scheme a dirty brown and its arms a pair of tires.  
**[ATK / 0**  
**LV: 1]**  
“Then I'll activate Turbo Factory, which allows me to Special Summon a Turbo monster from my deck. So I'll bring out the Tuner, Turbo Charger!” Another monster appeared, a pair of wire ending in clamps trailing from its orange and black body.  
**[ATK / 0**  
**LV: 1]**

“Is that all you got!? My kid has shelves filled with cards like that,” the officer said through his own laughter. “Why even bother with useless cards like them!?”

“Let me answer that for you!” Turbo Rocket and Turbo Charger flew forward before turning into green hoops while Turbo Booster and Wheel turned into single specks of light. “I tune my Level 2 Turbo Rocket with my Level 1 Turbo Booster and I tune my Level 1 Turbo Charger with my Level 1 Turbo Wheel! You think I'm nothing! That you can beat me without breaking a sweat! Well let's see who beats who!” Two pillars of light crashed down onto the street. “Synchro Summon! The Level 3 Turbo Cannon and the Level 2 Turbo Engine!” From the light came a white and gold torso, glowing red eyes staring back at Trudge as a pair of blue cannons began to glow **[ATK / 0]** while next to it was a shining gray torso hovered next to it, a large engine on its back and several wires making up its arms **[ATK / 0].**

“You expect to beat me with monsters with no attack!? I swear this joke just keeps getting better!” He laughed harder, not noticing as the cables from Engine plug themselves into the back of Cannon.

“No. I'm planning to beat you with your own Monster's Attack Points!” The redhead announced as a blue light began to charge in Cannon's arms. “I activate the effect of Turbo Cannon! I destroy your Goyo Guardian and deal you damage equal to its Attack Points! Hubris Shot!” The cannons fired, two beams of blue light striking the guardian before shattering it to pieces and striking Trudge.

**RALLY: 4000**  
**TRUDGE: 1400**  

“Then the effect of Turbo Engine activates! When you take damage from one of my Turbo Monsters, you take it twice! Overload Shot!” The engine on the Synchro Monster's back roared to life as Cannon aimed its cannon at the officer. “Fire!” A second set of blue beams fired, striking the runner head on and forcing it to spin out of control.

**RALLY: 4000**  
**TRUDGE: 0**  
**RALLY WINS!**

As the officer slowly picked himself off the ground he looked at the fleeing Duel Runner and banged his fist into the pavement below him. Rally looked back and smirked, driving back to the Slums. “Not a bad way to break this thing in,” he told himself as he drove off. “Now to call in a favor.” 

* * *

 Meanwhile, in a shabby little shack in the middle of the slums, several children slept comfortably, while an orange haired man sat in a garage, working on his own Duel Runner, making slight tweaks to it so it would run better. But then the man heard a knock on the garage door. He immediately grabbed a length of pipe and pressed his ear against the door. “What do you want? I know my rights. You can't search this place without a warrant.”

“Crow, I just outran the police twice. I'm not about to bring them here.” He nodded before opening the door and smirking.

“Hey Red. What brings you-” his eyes drifted from the redheaded boy to the runner he had brought with him. “Holy-! The old man actually did it.”

“Yeah, but… he didn't get to enjoy it.” Crow paused for a moment before he just nodded, stepping aside and allowing Rally to drag the runner into the garage.

“I take it you need a place to crash until you can get a crack at the Friendship Cup?”

“You know me so well.” Rally nodded and sat down on an old couch. “Maybe make a bit of cash on the side before that. Get some better parts for the Runner.” As if it was planned, a piece of the exterior fell off said runner. “Got any ideas?”

“Well, I do have one.”


	2. The House Under the Highway

If there was anything that could be called universal in the Slums, it was that even if a house looked abandoned, no matter how ran down it was, someone was usually residing inside, likely illegally. Thus was case with the decrepit house Rally found himself standing outside. As far as he knew, it had always been there, existing under one of the busiest highways that the Slums had to offer, and several people had taken up residence in it, before getting flushed out by Sector Security. The latest batch of squatters were particularly vicious, and had taken quite a few officers, said the Sector Security bounty board, so they were looking for someone more, expendable to force them out. The pay was decent, and the young redhead thought he had a chance of succeeding. He stepped up to the front door and knocked. “Hello? Can I come in?” He asked, pressing his ear to the door. “Girl Scout Cookies?” The large, rotting double doors were flung open, revealing the destroyed interiors, covered in peeling paint and destroyed pottery, and at the end of the long hallway was a young girl, no older than 7, hair white as snow and wearing a patchwork dress. She was holding a small stuffed dragon close to her chest.

“Are you here to kick us out?” She asked, cocking her head to the side as piercing blue eyes stared at the young man. “If you are, you'll have to talk to my grandmother.” He didn't get a chance to reply before the girl began to walk off deeper into the house. He just nodded, walking into the home as some unseen force slammed the doors closed behind him. He took a deep breath and continued deeper, even as everything in his gut told him to run as far away from here as possible. But as he walked further, he began to hear the sounds of a pipe-organ filled the halls. He wondered where it was coming from, only to enter what looked like an abandoned dining room, and find his answer. A woman sat before the large instrument in questions, its pipes seemingly forced into the wall it stood before, shimmering in the limited light. The woman stopped playing and turned her head towards the two other people in the room.

“Oh dear. Yet another eviction notice,” she said with a sigh, standing up and straightening her black dress. Her skin was unnaturally pale, as if she had never stepped foot outside, and her hair was gray and twine-like, even though she looked like she was in her mid-twenties. “Let me guess? You're here because of the bounty?” He nodded, thoroughly unsettled.

“Yeah. I am,” he replied before noticed that a chair had been pulled out from the massive dining room table by no one in particular.

“Well then. Take a seat.” He did so, sitting down before feeling his chair slide back into place. Eyes, cold in their stares, covered by rose colored glasses, the woman used to stare at him as she sat down on the other side of the table, running her finger over it and wiping the dust she had picked up off herself. “Tell me. What do you know of, Invaders?” He was taken aback by the question.

“What are you talking about?”

“People, coming from one place to conquer and oppress another.” He thought for a moment.

“It's, awful,” he said, folding his arms over his chest. “The Tops send Sector Security down here to oppress us. We do nothing wrong, try and survive, but get arrested and tagged just because they can and we have no power.” She nodded, fingers intertwined and elbows on the table.

“What if I told you that my home was invaded? My people captured with no chance of escape?”

“Then I'd say I'm sorry, but I have no idea where you're talking about,” he said, taking his hat off and setting it on the table. She chuckled and shook her head.

“You wouldn't. It's, far away from here. Far enough that people shouldn't be able to get there.” A Duel Monsters deck dropped from the ceiling into her waiting hands. “But, perhaps it would be easier if I just showed you.” The table they sat behind was violently tossed aside, blocking the only exit the room had. She stood up as the young girl ran over to them, handing them both Duel Disks before pulling a chair off to the side. “If you win, me and my granddaughter will leave. If not, well, you won't be leaving here alive.” He gulped and slipped the Disk onto his arm before inserting his own deck.

“Guess I don't have a choice,” he admitted, activating the Duel Disk on his arm while the woman did the same. Though as they both squared up, the colors of the room became a bit more saturated.

**DUEL!**

**RALLY: 4000**

**[UNKNOWN]: 4000**

“Allow me to begin,” she demanded, drawing a card and looking at it. “I'll summon Vampire Sorcerer in Attack Position.” She put the card down, as a ghoulish creature rose from the floor, its skin grey and its black and red robes joined by purple claws of some kind.

**[ATK / 1500**

**LV:4]**

“I'll then play 2 cards face down and end my turn.” Two cards appeared above the hardwood floor of the room before vanishing. Rally took a deep breath and steadied himself.

“Alright. I'll begin this turn by summoning Turbo Rocket in Attack Mode!” He put the card on his disk, as the red torso with rockets for arms emerged from the floor.

**[ATK / 0**

**LV: 2]**

“And because I Normal Summoned a monster this turn, I can Special Summon Turbo Booster from my hand!” The yellow boosters attached to a torso joined it.

**[ATK / 0**

**LV: 1]**

“Now I'll tune my Level 2 Turbo Rocket with my Level 1 Turbo Booster, in order to Synchro Summon Turbo Cannon!” The rockets shot forward and transformed into two green rings, leaving the torso to crumble as Turbo Booster became a single speck of light, going between the rings before a pillar of light appeared before Rally, and from it came Turbo Cannon, it's gold and white chassis and soulless red eyes shimmering in the limited light of the room.

**[ATK / 0**

**LV: 3]**

“Now I'll activate the effect of Turbo Cannon. By targeting your Vampire Sorcerer, I can destroy it and deal damage to you equal to its ATK points.” The cannons began to glow with a blue light. “Hubris Shot!” The shot was unleashed, punching right through the monster and striking the woman behind it, though she didn't seem phased by it. 

**RALLY: 4000**

**[UNKNOWN]: 2500**

“With my Sorcerer gone, I'll activate my Trap card: Vampire Awakening!” A card lifted itself from the ground and revealed itself. “I can Special Summon a Vampire monster from my deck, but it's destroyed at the end of the turn. Appear! Vampire Retainer!” The card glowed with a dark energy before shattering and forming into a white wolf, half of its body covered in black, supernatural energy.

**[ATK / 1200**

**LV: 2]**

Rally looked at the new monster before shrugging. “I play two cards face down and end my turn.” Two cards appeared, faded into the floor, and on cue the wolf shattered into pieces. His opponent simply looked down at her hand and sighed.

“I'll activate the effect of Vampire Retainer from my Grave. I can send one Vampire card from my hand to the Grave to special summon it, and when I do, I can pay 500 life points to add a Vampire Spell or Trap from my deck to my hand.” She fed a card into her disk as the wolf clawed its way out of the floor, leaving an actual hole in the ground, and forcing him to become even more unnerved.

**RALLY: 4000**

**[UNKNOWN]: 2000**

“The card I'll be selecting because of Retainer's effect is Vampire Domain.” A card was played, as a red haze overtook the room. “I can pay 500 Life Points to achieve another normal summon, as long as it is a Vampire monster.”

**RALLY: 4000**

**[UNKNOWN]: 1500**

“Now, with all that out of the way, I'll sacrifice my Vampire Retainer to summon Vampire Scarlet Scourge.” The wolf was transformed into an orb of psychedelic light before giving way to reveal a dapper looking, gray skinned fellow in gothic attire, a small cane in his hand, furnished with a red jewel.

**[ATK / 2200**

**LV: 6]**

“Then I'll activate the effect of Scourge. By giving up another 500 points, I can get a Vampire monster out of my Grave and onto the field.” The cane was driven into the ground, more of the floor being torn apart as a pale woman in a gothic black dress rose from the ground before sitting on the floor, Lacy back parasoul in her lap. “Young man, meet Vampire Fraulein.”

**[DEF / 2000**

**LV: 5]**

**RALLY: 4000**

**[UNKNOWN]: 1000**

“Now, for that second normal summon. I'll be banishing Vampire Sorcerer from my Grave to tribute summon Vampire Red Baron with no Tributes.” The sounds of horse hooves trotting into the room were heard, and sure enough, a pale, armored man holding a large gray lance was next to the Scourge, the dark red horse he rode upon breathing out a cloud of steam.

**[ATK / 2400**

**LV: 6]**

“You're just like the rest.” She shook her head dismissively. “You don't even deserve to know my secret. Scarlet Scourge will be attacking your Cannon.”

“Not so fast!” Rally declared, flipping a trap card up from the floor. “My Waboku will make sure my monster stays, and that I don't take a single point of damage.”

“You'd be correct. If I didn't have this set. Vampire Domination!” She flipped her own trap up, before a pair of Retainers sprung from the card and began to viciously maul the card. “It negates your trap, and destroys it. A valiant effort, but nothing I haven't prepared for.” The cane of the aristocratic zombie was driven into the chassis of the robot.

**RALLY: 1800**

**[UNKNOWN]: 1000**

“You're quite lucky that Sorcerer prevents the monster summoned by its effect can't attack the turn it's summoned,” she told him as Scourge returned to the other side of the field, Turbo Cannon still impaled on his cane. “And since Scourge managed to destroy a monster, I get to take a control of that monster, and because of Domain, I gain life points equal to the damage I caused you.” He shook his cane, letting Cannon drop to the floor before slowly floating back up.

**RALLY: 1800**

**[UNKNOWN]: 3200**

“I end my turn, but I don't know what you can do. You might as well resign yourself to your fate now.” Rally said nothing, instead taking a deep breath and drawing what would likely be his last card.

“Alright Rally. Game face,” he told himself. “First, since I control no monsters and you control plenty, I'll special summon Turbo Propellor from my hand.” A blue robotic torso appeared, two boat motors for arms.

**[ATK : 0**

**LV: 1]**

“When Propellor is summoned, I can destroy one monster, and deal damage to both of us equal to that Monster's Attack Points!” Two propellers blades began spinning faster and faster before flying off towards Scarlet Scourge. “Riptide!” The blades sailed clean through the monster, destroying it as the blades rebounded off the walls, striking them both in the arm.

**RALLY: 700**

**[UNKNOWN]: 2100**

The cloth of both dresses tore as the metal blades finally lodged in the wall. The new and overwhelming pain in his arm was something Rally had only felt once before: back when he got his tracker tattoo, when the actual tracker was put under his skin. He grabbed his arm with his his free hand, gritting his teeth. “What was that?”

“Pain,” the woman replied. “Pain that befell everyone I had ever known and loved, when the invaders came and began picking us off like nothing. Most went without a fight, being trapped in agony for the rest of time. I was granted, a different agony.”

“What are you…?” He caught himself and shook his head, removing his hand and seeing blood on his hand. “Questions later.” He stood up straight. “Now I'll activate my other face-down. Enemy Controller! I can tribute a monster to take one of yours!” The second face down card revealed itself before a large controller appeared. “Up! Up! Down! Down! Left! Right! Left! Right! B! A! Start!” A cord shot from the controller, plugging itself into Turbo Cannon before yanking the monster back to his side of the field. “And now Turbo Cannon's effect activates!” The blue light filled the barrels of the cannon before being aimed at Red Baron. “Hubris! Shot!” The cannons fired, punching through the Baron and striking the woman, and even in defeat, she remained unphased.

**RALLY: WINNER**

**[UNKNOWN]: 0**

She smirked and gave a silent chuckle, as the world returned to normal, even though the damage they had caused didn't. She walked up to him, looking at the still bleeding wound on his arm. “Morgan, sweetie, get the rubbing alcohol, gauze and sewing kit.” The young girl nodded, walking off before two chairs appeared for them to sit in, though oddly not at the same time. He sat down and held his arm, wincing in pain.

“So, what's your deal?” He asked, waiting for the girl to return. The woman sat down across from him, not at all phased by the cut on her arm.

“Tell me, do you believe in the multiverse?” She asked, fingers intertwined. The redhead gave her a weird look.

“I don't know what that is.” She shrugged and shook her head.

“Of course you wouldn't. You've yet to be introduced,” she told him as the young girl returned with the supplies. She grabbed the gauze and rubbing alcohol, dousing the bandages in the substance. “This might sting a lot.” She stood up and began wrapping the injured spot in bandages while be cringed at the burning liquid pressing into his skin. “Oh, also, you might want to look into an old card. Ring of Defense, it was called. Prevents effect damage. Might be useful if you try and throw more blades at people.” He just nodded, beginning to relax, finally, as the woman sat across from him. “Speaking of introductions, I don't believe we have. My name is Vivian Adams.” She extended her hand.

“Rally Dawson,” he said as he shook her hand. “And the girl over there is your… daughter?”

“Granddaughter actually,” she corrected. His jaw dropped.

“How!? You look old enough to be my sister.” She took the glasses off, cleaning them with some of her dress.

“It all goes back to the invaders,” she began. “They came out of nowhere, and as soon as they arrived, they began taking prisoners. They reduced people to cards, and stored them, somewhere, I don't know where.” She put her glasses back on and looked up. “I tried to defend my family, with an old deck from my youth. They, destroyed me, and it was too much for my old heart to take. I fell over, dead, and honestly, I wish it had stayed that way.” She turned her head towards Morgan. “She brought me back on a hunch. With all the cards being made real and causing real damage, she used this on me.” She flashed a worn out copy of Monster Reborn to the boy before putting it back. “It was never meant for that. And when I woke up, I looked like, this. Back in my prime, but still half dead.” She shook her head and sighed. “I don't feel anything now. Not heat, not cold… not even pain.” She began to sewn the cut on her arm back up. “Now, the most I can hope to do is hide from the people who destroyed my home, and hope that someone stronger than me can stop them.” He nodded, a hand resting on his wrapped arm.

“These, invaders. Who were they?” He asked.

“They call themselves, Obelisk Blue.” It was at that moment that the power in the Slums went out.

“Well come on. I know a place you two can crash for right now.” He stood up, still holding his arm as he lead the pair out of the house.

* * *

 

But in an alleyway in the outskirts of the Tops, a man in a black duster and massive, pointy hair tossed his Duel Disk to the ground, the shield shaped piece of tech landing with a harsh thud. He looked around before looking down at the deck he held in his hand. “Alright guys. Let's start blending in,” he told the stack of cards, delicately putting them in his jacket pocket, popping his collar and walking out onto the clean streets of the city above.


	3. The Prince of Nothing

**The Prince of Nothing**

The sun had barely broken the horizon as Crow hummed to himself and carried a basket of wet clothing outside to hang. It had been about a week since Rally had gone out and brought home two new people, and while they creeped him out a little, he didn't mind. He was just happy to help people, and the fact that the older woman never seemed to eat anything was just an added bonus. He began hanging up clothes, plucking the clothespins from his sweatband and hanging the clothes up, though as he worked, he noticed a fancy car driving past. He set the basket down and ran towards the garage. Rally was busy sleeping on the couch. “Kid! I'm heading out. If the jackals ask, I'm following a lead,” he told him before tossing his clothespin loaded sweatband at him and getting on his runner.

“Wait, what?” The redhead asked groggily, yawning and sitting up only to watch Crow's runner drive away in a hurry. He just shrugged and went back to sleep. 

It didn't take long for the Black Runner to catch up with the car, which had reached a red light. He pulled alongside the vehicle and knocked on the driver's window. “Hey. Mind opening up?” He asked, his voice muffled by the two running engines and the layer of glass. No response. He knocked again. This time the window rolled down. 

“Hey Crow.” the driver said, turning the car off and taking a moment to clean his cracked glasses. 

“Hey Groves.” The ginger stopped his own engine and stepped off the bike. “So, who've you got back there? A Topsider who wants to see how the other 99% live?” 

“Ha. I wish.” He shook his head and chuckled. “No, got a debtor back there. Boss wants me to dump him in one of the meaner parts of town.”

“Tell ya what. You give him to me. I get another set of hands, and you don't get blood on yours. You know, show him a bit of human decency.”

“Well how can I argue with that flawless logic?” The driver-side back door opened up. “He's all yours.” A man dragged himself of the car, his dark clothing blending into the car and his jagged looking hair wet with sweat. 

“You know Crow. Topsiders are always looking for personal drivers,” Groves told him as the man staggered out into the early morning light. “It's good money, honestly.”

“Yeah, it is. But I'm still not interested,” he replied, guiding the man towards the bike, sitting him down and starting the motor. “See ya man.” He drove off, just in time for the man to vomit onto his back. “Aw come on man!”

It would be another few hours until Rally woke up officially, taking the blanket off himself and fluffing the oversized novelty tee he wore when his dress and hoodie were in the wash, and when he did, he noticed a new man sleeping on a bit of cardboard with a blanket covering it. He just nodded before getting up and stretching. “Okay. Let's see what Crow needs getting done.” On the garage door was a piece of paper. It only had one item on it. 

 

  * ****Show the new guy around****



 

His eyes went back to this new man, to the pale complexion, to the black duster, to the vomit on his lips. He approached him, lightly kicking him. “Wake up.” Another kick. “Wake up.” He kicked him in the stomach, which resulted in him spitting the remaining bile out of his mouth and cough.

“Alright, alright. I'm up,” the man groaned, coughing into his hand before wiping said hand on his jacket. The redhead nodded before sitting down on the couch.

“So, who are you?” 

“My name is Chazz.” He dusted himself off before looking at his left shoulder. “Just hang on.”

“So, Chazz, how did you get here?” He asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Guy with a black car dragged me down here.”

“Because?”

“I, might, have gambled too hard, drank too much, challenged a casino owner to a duel for all the money his casino had.” 

“Whoa. That is awesome!” Rally declared. “If you're gonna leave the Tops, might as well go out in style.” Chazz sat down next to him. “So, what does your deck look like? I wanna see if it could have won a casino.” He hesitated for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his deck.

“Just be careful with them. They're all I have left,” he informed the redhead before handing the deck over. Rally nodded, looking through the deck and raising an eyebrow at the monsters held inside. They were all, odd looking, Technicolor, tiny monsters in red speedos. 

“You, actually win duels with these?” He gave the deck back. “I mean, I'm not exactly any room to talk, I also use a lot of no attack monsters, but, I have a game plan. What do you even do with these?” Chazz stood up and stretched.

“Why don't we take it outside and I can show you?” The redhead thought for a moment before he shrugged. 

“Yeah, alright. Just go inside and tell the kids we need the spare Disks. They'll know what's going on.” The man nodded before going into the house proper while Rally went out to grab his normal outfit, though no sooner did he pull it from the line he heard a violent ruckus coming from inside the house. “What's going on? Are Sector Security here?” He asked, barging through the back door while getting his head through the neckhole of his dress and arms half in his hoodie. He found Vivian holding Chazz to the wall with one arm pressed against his throat and holding a steak knife in front of his face. Chazz looked absolutely terrified.

“Fusion scum! Who said you could be here!?” She yelled in his face. 

“You've got the wrong guy! I swear!” He replied before looking over at Rally. “Help.”

“Okay, break it up,” the redhead interjected, getting between them. “Now go outside.” Both looked at him like he had requested them to jump from a bridge. “Out!” They both walked out to the yard. Rally came back a few minutes later with two Duel Disks in hand. “I find that the best way to meet a person is to duel them. And you two need a proper introduction. So get to it.” Chazz picked up the Disk and grimaced a little before putting it on his arm. Both activated their Disks at the same time, and the game began.

**DUEL!**

**CHAZZ: 4000**

**VIVIAN: 4000**

“I'll be starting this,” Chazz said with a nod, drawing his card and looking down at his hand. “I'm going to start by summoning Ojama Yellow in defense position.” The monster appeared on card a few centimeters off the ground. It had yellow skin, eyes attached by fleshy noodles, and wore a red mankini.

**[DEF / 1000**

**LV: 2]**

“Then I'll activate Ties of the Brethren, letting pay 1000 life points to summon two more monsters like Ojama Yellow from my deck. I choose Ojamas Lime and Blue from my deck in defense position.” Two more monsters appeared, looking just like the first with some deviations. The first was a lime colored imp with white eyes, massive yellow lips, and an antenna on his head ending in a pink ball. The other was blue skinned imp with a massive head and small, puckered lips. 

**[DEF / 1000**

**LV: 2] x 2**

“Hey everybody. Unfortunately, I'm Ojama Lime,” the green monster spoke, his voice deep yet nasally.

“We know,” the other two replied, their voice a mix of nasal congestion and nails on a chalkboard.

“Then I'll play 2 cards face down,” Chazz said as two cards appeared behind his monsters. “End turn.”

**CHAZZ: 3000**

**VIVIAN: 4000**

“I just noticed that your monsters have custom voice lines,” Rally commented with a smile. “Is it just the Ojamas or are there others?” 

“I think Dark Scorpions have some too,” he replied with a sincere smile. “Not entirely sure though.”

“Enough of this! I draw!” Vivian announced, drawing her card. “I activate One For One! I discard one card and Special Summon a level one monster from my deck! Rise! Vampire Familiar!” From behind her back, a black bat flew into the field, its one red eye unnerving everyone, including the Ojamas. “When Special Summoned, I can pay 500 life points to bring a Vampire to my hand.” Her Duel Disk spat out one card from her deck, which she added to her hand. “Now I'll tribute my Familiar to Tribute Summon. Arise from your slumber! Scarlet Scourge!” The bat began to take a more human form, ending in dapper pale gentleman with a sharp silver cane.

**[ATK / 2200**

**LV : 6]**

“With the effect of my Scourge, I reanimate one of my dead Vampires at the cost of my own life. Come forth! Baron!” The ground cracked and shattered before a horse leapt from the ground, the armored man upon its back still covered in chunks of dirt and grass. 

**[ATK / 2400**

**LV : 6]**

The old woman looked over at Rally. “You wanted to know my secret. I'll show it to you, and defeat this buffoon! I build the Overlay Network!” The two monsters became streaks of purple energy, flying into the sky and into a swirling vortex. “Now from the bowels of Tartarus, arise and destroy this shrieking stooge!” She thrusted a fist into the air as the vortex exploded with energy. “I XYZ Summon! Ascend! Dhampir Vampire Sheridan!” From the shadow of a nearby tree, a monster began to form, its form rising high before a single red eye became apparent.

“Um, boss? What're we going to do?” Ojama Yellow asked his controller as a blonde vampire in white and gold clothing stepped onto the field, adjusting his monocle. He drove his purple cane into the ground and smirked.

**[ATK / 2600**

**RK : 6]**

“Battle. Sheridan, sweetheart, put that miserable blue freak out of his misery.” She pointed at Ojama Blue, who was furiously trying to beg for his life, and the vampire nodded before stabbing the beast through the chest with his cane. The beast exploded and Chazz just chuckled.

“Good. Never really liked him anyways,” he said as 2 cards were ejected from his disk. “But when he leaves the field, I get two Ojama cards out of my deck, and the cards I choose are, Ojamagic and Ojama Red!” The woman just sighed before playing 2 cards face-down. 

“I end my turn,” she told him, before getting cut off. 

**VIVIAN: 2500**

**CHAZZ: 3000**

“Hang on a minute! I'll activate one of my face-downs! Ojama Pajama!” One of his set cards flipped up and glowed. “Now I can add one Ojama card from my deck to my hand, as long as I ditch a card immediately afterwards. I add Ojamelding, and discard Ojamagic! And then Ojamagic goes off in my graveyard! Letting me add Ojamas Yellow, Green and Black from my deck to my hand.” Four cards now stuck out of his deck, and he added them all to his hand. “And now it's my turn. To begin, I'll Summon Ojama Red!” A small red imp appeared on the field, eyes wide and bloodshot with rage. Yellow and Lime moved a step to the right of him. “And when he's summoned, I can bring out as many Ojamas from my hand as I want! So come on out Black and Green!” Two more imps appeared, arms folded over their chest. “Now I'll activate Ojamelding, letting me me send as many Ojamas as I want to the graveyard to bring out my best monster!” The imps screamed in terror as they were sucked into a vortex. “Fusion Summon!” He put his hands together as a massive, pale, egg-shaped imp with massive, rippling muscles appeared before everyone and stood taller than the house.

**[ATK / 5000**

**LV : 10]**

It laughed in a deep, nasally way as it stood with its arms folded. “How do you like that?”

“Oh, I like it a lot,” she told him with a malicious grin as a counter trap rose from the ground. “Because I can now activate Vampire Domination! Which not only negates the summon of your monster, but gives me Life equal to its attack points.” A pair of wolves popped out of the ground and dragged the egg-shaped imp down with it, until it was gone. 

**VIVIAN: 7500**

**CHAZZ: 3000**

Chazz was dumbstruck. He stood there with mouth agape before finally, he began to laugh. “Oh dear. I think I broke him like the egg he tried summoning,” Vivian commented.

“No, no, I just can't believe you took the bait,” he replied, getting a grip on himself.

“I'm sorry, what?” 

“You really think, a 5000 attack monster with nothing else going for him was the best I had?! Of course not! And I'll prove it, beginning with Ojamassimilation!” A spell rose, along with the silhouette of some massive beast. “By banishing 3 Ojamas from anywhere, the graveyard in this case, I can Special Summon materials for a Light Machine Fusion from anywhere I want. So come on out! A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake, and C-Crush Wyvern!” The silhouette turned into three beams of light, revealing a trio of different colored machines, shaped like an orange scorpion, a green dragon and a purple wyvern.

**[ATK / 1900**

**[ATK / 1500**

**[ATK / 1000**

**LV : 4]**

“Of course you would pull something like this…” the woman admitted, looking defeated.

“And now for the contact Fusion!” The three monsters began to transform and combine, eventually ending in a twin barreled tank. “Fusion Summon! ABC-Dragon Buster!” The barrels, which were made from the heads of the two dragons, roared at her.

**[ATK / 3000**

**LV : 8]**

“Now I'll activate Dragon Buster's effect! By discarding one card, I can banish your monster!” The mouths opened up and fired 2 beams at Sheridan, blowing it into another reality. “Now attack my Buster!” The cannons fired again, the force knocking Vivian back a little.

**VIVIAN: 4500**

**CHAZZ: 3000**

“I'm afraid you've come up a little short, young man,” the old woman told him, standing back up straight after the blast.

“Did I?” He flipped up his remaining face-down. “Union Scramble here lets me bring back my banished union monsters. Like the kind I used for ABC.” The three machines reappeared. “Boom.” The three fired beams at her, forcing her further back, and into the wall of the house behind her.

**VIVIAN: 100**

**CHAZZ: 3000**

He smirked, arms folded over his chest. “I'd suggest that apology in writing. I'd like to hang it up on the fridge.”

“I'm, not done. Not yet,” she told him, exhaustion in her tone. Exhaustion. Something she hadn't felt in quite some time. She drew what would likely be her last card and nodded to herself. “And first, I'll activate Mind Control.” A Spell card appeared, and strings of light shot out of it.

“Well I-” Chazz began, intending to activate the effect of Dragon Buster that allowed it to send itself to the graveyard to summon out the materials. But they were on his field. Meaning… “Shoot! I can't do that!” The strings dragged the tank to her side of the

field. 

“And now that I have this, the game is over. Because I summon the Tuner, Vampire Victim!” A young, black haired woman appeared, her dress ruffles filled with the faces of the cursed.

**[ATK / 1000**

**LV : 2]**

“Wait. Did you say Tuner?” Rally asked, smiling like a fool. “Then that means-”

“Indeed it does! If I tune Vampire Victim with a stolen monster, that monster's level becomes 6.”

**[ATK / 3000**

**LV : 6]**

“Now I tune Level 2 Vampire Victim with Level 6 ABC-Dragon Buster!” The machine roared in pain as it became 6 specks of light, floating into the sky while the Victim was bitten and became 2 green rings. “From the darkness of the human heart, and from the dispassion of feral dogs, comes this fierce creature of the night!” A beam of white light appeared behind her. “Synchro Summon! Vampire Lord Alucard!” The beam turned dark, as out of it stepped a pale skinned, white haired man in elaborate orange and black clothing.

**[ATK / 2500**

**LV : 8]**

“The effect of Alucard activates, letting me gain Life equal to the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters you control.” In the blink of an eye, the three machines on Chazz's side of the field had a pair of holes in their necks.

**VIVIAN: 4500**

**CHAZZ: 3000**

“And now I'll activate my face-down. Vampire Awakening! This let's me Special Summon one Vampire monster from my deck! And I choose Vampire Fraulein!” A woman with a black, lacey parasoul and dress sat on the ground.

**[DEF / 2000**

**LV : 5]**

“Thanks to Fraulein, l’ll pay 1500 Life to boost Alucard’s ATK by that much. Now battle! Alucard! Destroy the Wyvern and end this Duel!” The man ran, jumped and cleaved right through the machine, glowing red blade pointed right at Chazz's throat, who was thoroughly freaked out. He did nothing else before sheathing his blade and walking back to his side of the field, just in time for Crush Wyvern to explode and send him flying back.

**VIVIAN: 3000**

**CHAZZ: 0**

**VIVIAN WINS!**

The holograms faded from view, Vivian set her duel disk gently on the ground and walked back inside. “Holy cow that was so cool!” Rally exclaimed at probably the worst time, before noticing Chazz in pain and helping him up. “Hey, sorry about that. But, on the bright side, I think she hates you a little less now.” 

“Yeah. I'm, really grateful,” he replied with a mix of pain and sarcasm. He began dusting himself off as the sound of Crow's duel runner came from down the street.

"Hey Jackals! I'm back with food!" He yelled, before coming to the backyard and finding the destroyed ground and singed grass. "What the hel-eck happened!?" Rally looked at him sheepishly.

"Vivian and Chazz got into an argument."

Later that night, Chazz sat down on the couch out in the garage with Rally next to him. "Thanks for bailing me out today. Twice." He admitted with a sigh. 

"Well, would you mind explaining what the heck Vivian was talking about while she had you at knife-point?" The Ojama lover just nodded and took a deep breath.

"Vivian likely already told you about the multiverse. Different universes all separated by a thin void. Each one the same but a little different. My universe was the one to figure out how to travel between them."

"That sounds cool. What was the first thing you did when you guys were able to do that?" The black haired mam grimaced as his mind went back to that day.

"We waged war on another dimension. That's what the people called it. But in reality, it was a slaughter. We came in, and began turning people into cards, leveled their cities with our monsters, and I, didn't want any part of it. So I ran. I ran like a coward to a universe I knew they wouldn't be able to get to until they were done with the first." Rally just sat there and nodded, his mood much less upbeat than it had been.

"How long do you think we have until they get here?"

"At the rate they were going, the resistance of the first dimension should be destroyed in a year. Maybe 18 months if they get crafty."

"They'll hold out longer than that," Vivian told them, having seemingly appeared in the door frame out of thin air before approaching Chazz. "Let me make one thing clear. I hate your dimension, your people, for what they've done to me, my people and my home. But I don't have any hate for you. All I have is pity."

"Pity's as good a place as any to start a truce," the redhead added nervously. He just nodded and extended a hand for Vivian to shake, which she did.

"We need to get this universe ready for the attack. What should we do to prepare?" Vivian asked as Rally just stared towards the Friendship cup poster on the wall.

"That. That is how we prepare this place."


End file.
